Ai aida kodomotachi
by harukita-san
Summary: mmm es una historia sobre la niñez de Kai eso solo diré,es mi debut asi que no sean tan crueles porfisss!


Olis !! no sé si me conocen XD pero he estado aquí muxio tiempo solo leyendo y comentando y nunca había redactado un fic y este es mi debut plis no sean tan crueles o . o pero si opinene porfavor

Este fic se lo dedico a mi hermanita que esta lejos estudiando y hoy es su cumpleaños numero 18…. Con muxio cariñooooooo

Los personaje no me pertenecen o

Ai aida Kodomotachi

I Un comienzo y un final

Esta historia comienza mucho ante que los bledabraekers se conocieran, cuando Kai tenía apenas 4 años y su madre le había pedido que fuera a jugar al parque, aunque a él no le agradaba del todo la idea fue, ya que era la única persona que le había demostrado amor y pronto se iría.

Cuando llegó al parque habían muchos niños jugando pero no le prestaban atención, lo ignoraban, pero entonces vio a una niña quien también estaba sola columpiándose con la cabeza agachada, como el columpio de al lado estaba desocupado decidió columpiarse. Fue entonces que la pequeña levantó su cabeza y dejo mostrar su tierno rostro con un expresión de sorpresa.

Su cabello era negro-violeta, sus ojos eran lila claro y llevaba puesto un vestido totalmente normal de similares colores a los de antes ya mencionados.

-¿Porque te columpias? - dijo la pequeña muy extrañada

- Porque quiero - dijo cortante

Entonces ella volvió a agachar la cabeza y a columpiarse despacio. Fue entonces él, la miró muy extrañado al ver su rostro triste.

-¿Por qué estas triste?- ella levanto el rostro y no muy decidida contesto.

- Es … que… me siento sola- y volvió a agachar la cabeza – mis padres no me quieren -

- Me llamo Kai ¿y tu? – tratando de animarla ya que no le gustó su rostro triste.

- Yo me … llamo … Alexandra – le dijo con cierta extrañeza y timidez.

-Y … ¿puedo llamarte Alex?- sorprendido al haber dicho esto.

-Ehm … claro – igual de sorprendida que él.

-¿Quieres jugar a … no sé… algo que tu…quieras?- con cierta inseguridad.

Entonces sucedió, ella sonrió

-¿Me puedes dar vuelo? … y yo después a ti- sonriendo

-Esta … bien – entonces se levantó y se puso detrás de Alex y la empujó muy lentamente.

-Y…¿Por qué dices que tus padres no te quieren?- dijo tratando de romper el hielo.

-Es… que jamas me ponen atención, solo a mi hermano Zeo- dijo con tristeza y algo de enojo a la vez – Y tu… ¿tienes hermanos? –.

-Yo … no, no tengo hermanos … pero … también me siento algo solo- dijo llevándose llevar por la conversación.

-Pero … ¿porque?- digo Alex quien también se dejo llevar.

-No se, mi padre siempre esta trabajando-

-Pero ¿y tu Madre?-

-Ella ha sido la única quién en verdad me ha querido- algo triste -Pero… pero ella ahora se va … para siempre- dejando de dar vuelo y agachando la cabeza.

-Pero … ¿por qué se irá ara siempre?- dijo deteniéndose para poder mirarlo.

-Es que … esta … muy enferma y le queda … poco tiempo- dijo sin ninguna expresión, solo con la cabeza baja.

Ella ahora mostró un rostro de preocupación se paró del columpio y de repente … lo abrazó. Kai muy sorprendido y sin saber que hacer, solo se quedo mirando el suelo ya que solo su madre la había abrazado en toda su vida y el de ella fue muy cálido, el olor de su cabello era de Magnolia, quiso también abrazarla en un instante pero no pudo … se quedo paralizado … mirando hacia abajo, después de unos escasos segundos ella se separó de él y miró su rostro algo sonrojado y ella solo sonrió tiernamente y … el también sonrió, entonces ella lo sujetó del brazo y lo condujo al columpio.

-Ahora me toca a mí darte vuelo- el solo se dejó.

Y así se pasó la tarde los dos columpiándose y hablando de cosa si importancia como sus gustos entre otros 0, hasta que llegó un señor vestido de negro con rostro amigable y dijo:

-Señorita Alexandra ya es hora de su siesta- en ese momento ella se entristeció un poco al saber que se separaría de su nuevo amigo.

-Ya me debo ir- Dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Eso veo… pues.. Adiós- dijo sin mucha emoción, sino más serio.

-Adiós- y se dio media vuelta y se fue lentamente a donde el señor quien era su mayordomo.

Entonces Kai la vio irse, ella era su primera amiga y …

-¡¿nos veremos mañana?!- grito.

Ella se dio media vuelta a mirarlo de lejos y felizmente dijo.

-¡¡Claro!!…Adiós Kai- y se fue corriendo esta vez.

Kai solo se quedo observadola como se iba alejando, fue en ese momento que su madre lo sorprendió por detrás

-¿Es tu amiga la pequeña Alexandra?- dijo cariñosamente.

El sorprendido y algo sonrojado la miró.

-¡¡Mamá!! Usted debería estar en cama descansando no aquí- dijo preocupado.

-No importa…¿pero ella es tu amiga?- dijo intentado que su pequeño Kai no cambiara de tema.

-Ehm.. si la conocí hoy y jugamos … pero eso es todo- dijo algo nervioso tratando de no darle tanta importancia y como pensó su madre intentó tratar de cambiar el tema – pero esto no es importante, lo que si es que usted no debería estar aquí si no en cama como papá dijo-

Su madre le dedicó una tierna y delicada sonrisa, se agacho y lo abrazó.

-Que tierno que tengas una linda amiga, no sabes lo feliz que me hace mi pequeño- mientras lo seguía abrazando.

-¿Es verdad Mamá?- preguntó curioso.

-Claro, mi pequeño Kai, vamos a casa- aclaro sujetándolo de su mano.

-Si- dejándose llevar por su madre.

Esa noche después de llegar a casa su madre, la cual se llamaba Celine, callo en una fuerte fiebre y Kai preocupadisimo al lado de ella acompañándola.

-Mamá …¿Te pondrás bien?- preguntó viéndola con una triste mirada

-Mi pequeño Kai, perdoname ¿Sí?, Por no haberte dado el amor que una madre tiene que dar, pero no sé si podré verte más.

-¡Celine!- entró de repente a la habitación, era el padre de Kai llamado Aaron

-Querido ¿cómo estas?- exclamó Celine sonriendo

-Pero.. Que como estoy?… Eso no importa, ¿cómo estas tu querida?- interrogo preocupado.

-Si querido estoy bien- dijo calmando a su esposo

-Pero si estas hirviendo en fiebre- dijo aún más preocupado

-Señor Aaron …debo hablar con usted- dijo un señor el cual era el Doctor de la Señora Celine

El señor Aaron pareció calmarse al instante, se levanto y se ajustó la corbata. Él tenía el cabello azul oscuro, un rostro algo frío, ojos de color lila y con una voz muy grave.

-Kai- firmemente lo cual lo asustó un poco

-¿Sí?- tratando de ser firme

-Cuida a tu madre mientras hablo con su médico, enseguida vuelvo- y salió, con el médico, de la habitación dejando solo a Kai con se Madre.

-Y… ¿Qué sucede? … ¿Por qué tiene fiebre? …¿Que le esta pasando?- muy preocupado a pesar que no quería demostrarlo.

-Señor Aaron yo lamentablemente le tengo malas noticias, su esposa la señora Celine, su organismo no tiene la resistencia que pensábamos y al parecer le dio una recaída quedándole solo unas pocas horas de vida … lo siento- informó agachando la cabeza.

El sin creerlo quedó paralizado la única persona que lo había querido por ser como en verdad era se iba …y para siempre no pudo evitar contener las lagrimas de tristeza

-Pero… eran … dos meses…- balbuceó apenas por el llanto prometiéndose a sí mismo que sería la única vez que lloraría en su vida.

En la habitación donde se encontraba Kai y su Madre, la cual tenía cabello verde oscuro con unos ojos del mismo color pero más claros y un rostro y voz muy maternal. Kai la miraba muy preocupado y triste.

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Sí mi pequeño?-

-¿Qué te esta pasando?-

-…Mi pequeño… yo creo que tal vez me vaya antes de los esperado y lo siento mucho- dijo con una voz muy cansada pero sin perder ese toque de ternura.

-Pero.. Mamá … no quiero quedarme solo…- declaró a punto de derramar lagrimas.

-Pero … Kai- abrazandolo -Tu no te quedaras solo- mirándolo con ternura.

-Papá no me quiere... nunca me ha querido- mirando el suelo para ocultar su enojo

-Tu padre si te quiere- levantándole el rostro –solo que no le gusta demostrarlo, tu lo conoces siempre quiere parecer firme, duro y frío- volvió a recostarse- y como tu y yo sabemos el en verdad es muy sensible- finalizó

Kai por su lado se quedó callado

-Pero …nunca lo va demostrar …- agachó su rostro y comenzó a llorar- no … me dejes … solo- balbuceó

-Si eso no sucediera mi pequeño Kai aun así no estarás solo- dijo con una voz muy cansada u cerrando los ojos los cuales al parecer no se volverán a abrir

Continuará

Lo se lo se no fue muy largo y sorry ¡!! pero quería subirlo para el cumple de mi hermanita…. Y que les pareció?? Me da penita a Kai por su madre . 

Pronto subire otro capi!!! 0

Espero que les haya gustadoooo!!!!


End file.
